1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a word processor having an insert printing function, and more particularly to a word processor having an insert printing function which is adapted to newly preparing a train of characters by interrupting the printing and to printing the train of characters inclusive of the newly prepared train of characters. In particular, a portable type word processor, which is not equipped with the device for storing a plurality of the documents, can be adapted.
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
There has been proposed a word processor, having a printing head and which is equipped with a print interrupt code key on a keyboard to input a print interrupt control code onto the document like other character codes. Such word processors have been described in, for example, "Instruction Manual (Functions)" of Japanese Language Word Processor, Shoin, WD-600/WD-605, 1985, of Sharp Co.
The word processor has also been so contrived that, when the print interrupt control code is detected during the printing, the operation of printing is interrupted and the printing head is automatically moved to a predetermined position, however, it is not allowed to insert a new printing such as printing while changing a portion of the train of characters of the document.
The word processor has also been so contrived that, in order to print the trains of characters in different colors, when the print interrupt control code is detected during the printing, the operation of printing is interrupted and the printing head is automatically moved to a predetermined position, so that an inked ribbon can be renewed to resume the printing.
A word processor has been so contrived that, in order to change the print start position, when the print interrupt control code is detected, a new paragraph is started and then the printing is interrupted, and the printing is resumed after the paper is moved or renewed. However, it is not allowed to insert a new printing such as printing while changing a portion of the train of characters of the document.
In the above-mentioned prior art, consideration had not been given in regard to newly preparing the train of characters under the condition where the printing is interrupted upon the detection of the print interrupt control code, or to print the train of characters including the thus newly prepared train of characters.
In a portable type word processor without having a memory device such as a floppy disc device which is capable of storing a plurality of the documents, in particular, it is not allowed to insert a new printing such as printing while changing a portion of the train of characters of the document. When such a need has arisen, therefore, the train of characters in the document must, first, be corrected and, then, the printing must be effected at one time. Namely, the package printing method must be effected.